1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications system, a communication management system and method, and more particularly, to a communication system, a communications management system and method for distributing an advertisement during a telephone conversation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a telephone for domestic use, etc. and a portable telephone terminal through a common line is connected to a specific line assigned by a common carrier, and simultaneously assigned a phone number corresponding to the line by a user making a contract for subscription with the common carrier.
Then, the user can receive a call from another subscriber through the common carrier by the phone number specified, or can issue a call to another subscriber through the common carrier by specifying the phone number of the another subscriber.
The rate for issuing and receiving calls is normally charged to a call issuing user, and the amount set based on the usage (time, day-of-week, telephone conversation time length, the address of a receiver, etc.) of the user is charged to the user.
Therefore, since the telephone rate is charged to the user as the predetermined amount based on the use of the issuing user, the longer the user communicates, the larger amount is charged to the user.